Entre Rêves et Songes
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: Il est parfois difficile de faire la différence entre un rêve et la réalité. Ai-je vraiment tué mon voisin ou bien n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? M'a-t-on vraiment raconté cette histoire ? M'a-t-il vraiment avoué ses sentiments ? Cela semblait si réel... Mais quand l'imagination flirte avec la réalité, le réveil peut parfois être dur.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** **Salut tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira :) C'est une série de one-shots sur nos personnages préférés faisant des rêves. Cette histoire n'a pas forcément de suite logique, mais quelques éléments peuvent avoir une répercussion dans les prochains chapitres. Exemple : les personnages pourront passer de "fiancés" à "mariés".**

 **Cette histoire sera signalée en tant que "complete", bien qu'elle ne le soit pas, tout simplement parce que comme je l'ai dit il n'y a pas de rapports entre les différents chapitres. Dès que j'en aurai envie, je posterai des chapitres. :)**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite a tous et à toutes une bonne lecture ! :)**

 **P.S : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter :(**

* * *

 **ENTRE REVES ET SONGES**

 _Chapitre 1_

Tout était noir. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Le seul sens qui lui restait, c'était l'ouïe, et c'était tout bonnement affreux.

Bien qu'elle fut incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, son ouïe lui permettait d'entendre le moindre petit cri de surprise, les hurlements de douleurs, jusqu'aux sorts jetés tout autour d'elle.

Le lieu où elle se trouvait devait être un coin reculé et plus ou moins sure de la bataille, car peu de sons parvenait jusqu'à elle.

A sa droite, quelqu'un, une jeune fille sans doute, sanglotait. Elle pouvait entendre chaque brusques inspirations et chaque expirations, sortir à un rythme irréguliers.

De temps en temps, entre deux sanglots, la jeune fille reniflait bruyamment puis laisser échapper un cri qui lui déchirait le cœur. Elle criait un nom, elle ne savait lequel, car sa voix était coupée à cause des hoquets.

A sa gauche, un homme hurlait. Il criait, beuglait et tonnait si fort qu'elle crut un instant que sa voix allait se briser.

A en juger par la façon dont sa voix incroyablement forte sortait, elle aurait juré qu'il se débattait.

Il était étrange d'être sûre que la fille à sa droite pleurait un de ses proches, tandis qu'elle ne savait rien de l'homme à sa gauche. Se faisait-il torturer ? Pleurait-il lui aussi quelqu'un ? Elle ne pouvait que deviner.

Elle pouvait entendre, à quelques mètres de là, dans une pièce non loin de là, de tout autre bruit.

Elle reconnaissait parfaitement les bruits que faisaient les baguettes lorsqu'un sort en jaillissait. Tout autour d'elle, les murs tremblaient, grondaient.

Une multitude de cris de terreur et de douleur s'échappaient, et, quelques fois, des hurlements de triomphe se faisaient entendre.

Tout à coup, un énorme et incommensurable retentissement se fit entendre.

Le mugissement dura pendant ce qu'il semblait une éternité, puis, petit à petit, à la manière de quelqu'un qui baissait le son d'une musique, il s'éteignit.

Pendant cette impression d'éternité, le vacarme se tut.

Elle n'entendit plus un bruit. Les cris, les pleurs et les sorts semblèrent s'évanouir dans l'air, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

C'était tellement agréable. Si le mugissement n'avait pas été présent, elle aurait pu croire que la bataille ne faisait pas rage et qu'on venait d'éteindre un horrible film.

Puis, la cacophonie reprit et le cauchemar recommença.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être dans le noir le plus total, de ne rien sentir.

Elle avait l'horrible impression de ne plus être de ce monde, d'être une sorte d'esprit.

A cette pensée, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Et si elle était morte ? Et si elle avait péri pendant la bataille, son corps reposant quelque part, et que son esprit errait pour assister à cet enfer ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rester en vie pour voir ses proches.

Soudain, la panique la saisit et son cerveau se mit à penser frénétiquement.

Si elle était vraiment morte, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus Ron, Harry, les Weasley, ses parents…

Si elle était morte, elle ne pourrait plus les voir sourire, les entendre rigoler et se dire à quel point elle était chanceuse de les avoir.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Qu'est-ce que Ron ferait ? Ils s'étaient embrassés juste avant et par la même occasion s'étaient avoués leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce que cet amour avait à offrir, elle voulait vivre avec cet amour.

Tout à coup, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit plus nettement les bruits de la bataille qui se déroulait à l'extérieur avant que la porte ne se referme et que tout redevienne étouffé.

Maintenant, elle pouvait mieux se concentrer sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Sa première pensée fut qu'ils devaient être plusieurs, peut-être trois ou quatre, car elle entendait plusieurs voix paniquées parler à la fois.

Puis, se concentrant un peu plus, elle devina que ces personnes étaient des hommes, leurs voix étant très graves et fortes.

Pourtant, bien qu'elles fussent fortes, ils ne criaient pas pour autant.

Au contraire, leurs voix étaient presque comme un murmure. Ils semblaient répéter la même chose d'un air affolé.

Se concentrant encore d'avantage, elle réussit à comprendre certaines paroles :

\- Allez mon vieux, reste avec nous…

\- Non, non, non, non… Non !

\- Pense à ta sœur, ta famille…

Elle soupira, bien que les gens à côtés d'elle ne puissent pas l'entendre.

Encore une personne sur le point de mourir et encore une famille de plus sur le point d'être brisée.

Cela devenait de pire en pire. A ce rythme-là, elle allait devenir folle. Elle sentait déjà son cœur s'accélérer et le creux de son estomac se tordre à force d'entendre ces horreurs.

\- Ron !

Ron ?

\- Laissez-moi voir mon frère ! une voix cria.

N'était-ce pas celle de Charlie ? Elle avait beau ne pas l'avoir entendu aussi souvent que celles des autres membres de la fratrie, elle aurait parié que c'était celle de Charlie Weasley.

\- Oh mon Dieu, non…

\- Charlie, on est…

\- Non !

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ron ne pouvait pas mourir ! C'était impossible.

\- On était en train de se battre et ce Mangemort est arrivé par derrière…

\- On peut encore le sauver ! insista Charlie.

\- On… On a tout essayé…

Si son cœur était déjà en train de battre exceptionnellement vite tout à l'heure, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant.

Il était prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine pour aller s'écraser par terre, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'en servir pour sauver Ron ?

Ses mains tremblaient et transpiraient comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait.

Elle avait une soudaine envie de vomir et elle crut un instant que ça allait être les cas.

\- Non ! Ron !

\- Neville ! Aide-moi à le retenir !

\- Ron ! C'est mon frère !

Son cœur s'arrêta. Toute pensée quitta son esprit.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Tout à coup, toutes les sensations lui revinrent, tel un barrage qui s'écroulait. Sa tête vibrait comme si on venait de la projeter contre un mur, sa gorge se mit à lui brûler furieusement et une boule vint se loger dans son œsophage, ses doigts étaient envahis de fourmillements et ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder sous son poids.

\- Charlie ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui !

\- Dégagez !

Ses yeux se mirent à brûler et elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ron était mort. Il ne reviendra plus. Il ne rigolera plus avec elle ou avec qui que ce soit. Il ne sourira plus jamais. Il ne vieillira plus, et encore moins avec elle.

Elle ne pourra plus construire de futur avec lui. Il ne lui dira jamais « Je t'aime ».

\- Rooon !

Non. Ron Weasley était mort. Ouvrant la bouche pour hurler, sa voix se mêla à celle de Charlie, formant un cri uni dans la douleur.

\- Ron !

* * *

\- Hermione !

Brutalement, elle se réveilla. Pendant un instant, elle crut toujours être dans son rêve, car là où elle se trouvait était tout aussi noir.

Mais peu à peu, l'obscurité se dissipa à mesure que sa vue s'adaptait.

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre.

A côté d'elle ne se trouvait pas de jeune fille sanglotant ni d'homme hurlant à la mort, mais bien sa table de chevet telle qu'elle l'avait laissé la veille au soir.

Un cadre photo lui faisait face, les personnes photographiées lui souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Lentement, elle se retourna. En dessous d'elle, elle sentit le matelas bouger et grincer sous son poids.

A sa gauche, l'air inquiet et fatigué, Ron la regardait. Il fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux semblaient chercher un signe qui dirait que tout allait bien.

\- Hermione ?

Elle ne répondit pas, encore trop sous le choc. Son rêve avait été si réel. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans Ron ? Elle n'aurait pas supporté sa mort, elle n'aurait pas survécu.

\- Je… J'ai… J'ai rêvé que tu…

\- Chuut… C'est fini…

Apparement, Ron avait tout de suite compris car il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants.

\- Je suis là… Chut…

La possibilité que Ron puisse être mort la heurta de plein fouet et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Trois secondes plus tard, Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- C'était si réel ! elle brailla. J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

\- Je ne le suis pas, Hermione. Calmes-toi…

\- Ron !

\- Tout va bien… On est sain et sauf… Tout est fini… Tout va bien…

Non, _tout_ n'allait _pas_ bien. Les cauchemars continuaient de la hanter, tout comme ses souvenirs.

Elle avait la terrible impression que ça n'en finirait jamais.

Serait-elle un jour capable de vivre en paix ?

* * *

 **A/N : Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cela vous a plu ? Ou avez-vous détesté ? Laissez-moi un review pour me faire part de vos opinions s'il vous plait :) Ca ne vous prend qu'une minute pour un travail qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :)**

 **\- MademoiselleEtincelle -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** **Hey tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir lu et laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **ENTRE REVES ET SONGES**

 _Chapitre 2_

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de chance Ron. Absolument tout lui réussissait.

Déjà ce matin, il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Habituellement pas une personne du matin, il avait été étonné de constater qu'il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas été grognon ou désagréable avec qui que ce soit. Dans la salle de bain, pour la toute première fois, il ne s'était pas mouillé les pieds en marchant dans une flaque d'eau.

Il s'était ensuite rendu au travail en sifflotant, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, avait gaiement salué son odieux patron, puis avait rempli une tonne de paperasse ennuyante à mourir de bon cœur.

Non vraiment, c'était un jour merveilleux. Son cœur était rempli de joie, à tel point que s'il avait rencontré un Mangemort à cet instant il lui aurait fait un câlin.

Un jour absolument parfait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui ce soir-là.

Il avait espéré trouver un succulent repas servi pour lui et Hermione joliment habillée, s'étant faite belle exprès pour lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était tout le contraire.

Il rentra chez lui pour trouver un appartement vide. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Le salon était vide, tout comme la cuisine, d'où aucune odeur alléchante n'en sortait, à son plus grand regret.

Habituellement bien rangé, Hermione n'aimant pas le désordre, leur appartement ressemblait à une scène de crime.

Dans le salon, les coussins d'ordinaire bien placés, étaient chacun à l'exact opposé les uns des autres.

Deux verres de champagne étaient renversés sur la table basse, les quelques gouttes restantes tombant à un rythme régulier sur la moquette.

Les couvertures semblaient avoir été jetées par terre sans qu'on y fasse attention, formant des tas informes un peu partout dans la pièce.

Qu'était-il arrivé ? Un Mangemort était-il entré et avait agressé Hermione ?

Finalement, Ron songea, ce ne serait pas un câlin que recevrait le Mangemort.

Faisant son chemin vers la cuisine, il constata que ce n'était guère mieux.

Les pots de farine, de sucre et de poudre étaient renversés eux aussi, laissant une traînée blanche sur le plan de travail noir et donnant l'impression qu'il avait neigé dans la cuisine.

De l'eau se trouvait par terre, réussissant presque à faire glisser Ron.

C'était louche. Si un Mangemort avait vraiment fait irruption dans leur appartement, Hermione ne se serait pas rendue à la cuisine, à moins qu'elle y fût déjà avant qu'il n'arrive.

Etait-il possible que ce ne soit pas un intrus et bien quelqu'un qu'elle ait invité ? Cela expliquerait les deux verres de champagne.

Mais pour ce qui était du chaos qui régnait dans l'appartement…

Peut-être avaient-ils trop abusé de l'alcool ?

Il était vrai qu'Hermione n'avait jamais trop bien tenu l'alcool.

Se sentant un peu soulagé à l'idée que ce ne soit pas forcément un intrus, Ron respira un peu mieux.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

Où donc était Hermione ? Ce n'était pas comme si leur appartement contenait une multitude de pièces.

Maintenant qu'il avait fini d'inspecter le salon et la cuisine, il ne lui restait plus que la salle de bain et la chambre.

Son cœur s'alourdit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ouvrant lentement la porte de la salle de bain de peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il fut étonné de trouver la pièce comme il l'avait laissé ce matin.

Propre, nettoyée et bien rangée.

Il n'y avait donc personne ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine et ni dans la salle de bain.

A moins qu'Hermione n'ait décidé de faire la folle à l'extérieur et de saccager les rues de Londres en compagnie de son mystérieux invité, elle ne pouvait se trouver que dans la chambre.

Et ça n'arrangea en rien l'état de malaise de Ron.

A contrecœur, se sentant prêt à vomir à tout instant car il était sûr d'y voir quelque chose qui le choquerait, Ron se posta devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant quoi faire.

Devait-il ouvrir la porte comme ça, sans prévenir, ou bien devait-il toquer ?

Cela pouvait paraître évident, mais il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation auparavant.

Se craquant toutes les articulations possible pour se donner du courage, Ron choisit la première option.

Ni une, ni deux, il ouvra la porte à la volée. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce qu'il vit le choqua.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il arrivait à comprendre le gros de ce qu'il s'y passait.

\- Aaaah ! cria une voix aigüe.

Il y eut un bruit de mouvement affolé puis un gros « boum ! »

Hermione était assise sur le lit, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, portant sur le visage une expression totalement apeurée. Elle tenait contre sa poitrine un drap qui la cachait de tout regards quelques peu… indésirés.

Hors du lit, emmêlé dans les draps et face contre terre, se trouvait un homme. Tout comme Hermione, il avait semblé jugé que les vêtements étaient trop ringards pour lui et en avait donc fait abstraction. Bien qu'il n'en eut sans doute pas besoin.

\- Ron ! cria Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, en rentrant du travail je me suis dit : « Tiens, si je rentrais chez moi ? ». Tu comprends, j'aime bien avoir un toit sous lequel dormir.

\- Chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

A ces paroles, l'homme toujours par terre roula sur le dos et Ron put voir son visage. Les traits toujours aussi durs, les sourcils encore plus gros que lorsque Ron l'avait vu la première fois, Victor Krum le regardait avec des yeux aussi ronds que ceux des elfes de maison.

\- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Victor.

\- Oh, c'est simple, dis Ron. Il se trouve que _ma_ copine se trouve dans _notre_ lit avec un autre homme que _moi_. A part ça, il ne se passe pas grand-chose.

\- Ma copine !? Hermione cria, sa voix devenant plus aigüe. Elle semblait être en colère, et Ron jugea qu'elle n'était pas bien placée pour l'être.

\- Oui. T'es sourde ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Et toi, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, confus. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

\- T'as perdu la tête ? elle continua, c'est plus chez toi ici, et on est plus ensemble.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Il continua ce petit mouvement de la mâchoire pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant quoi dire.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce qu'Hermione vint de lui dire ne le surprit pas. Etait-ce normal ? Sûrement pas, mais bizarrement, il réalisa que ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Ron avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y a plusieurs mois de cela maintenant.

\- Ron ?

\- Hmm ?

Hermione agita sa main en direction de la porte, les sourcils levés.

\- Ah ! Oui, pardon.

Et il sortit de la pièce, ne demandant pas son reste. Il ferma la porte avant même qu'Hermione puisse lui poser des questions, et s'en alla.

Plus il avançait, plus son esprit devint flou.

Oui, c'était vrai. Hermione, bien qu'il l'ait pensé au début, ne le trompait pas avec Victor Krum. Non, elle et lui s'étaient bien séparés il y a quelques mois, pour une raison dont il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler.

Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ? Une rupture, ça ne s'oublie pas…

Il ne sut jamais la réponse à cette question, car son esprit se troubla encore plus et tout autour de lui devint noir.

Ron se réveilla brusquement. Il cligna des yeux pour que sa vue s'adapte à l'obscurité de sa chambre, puis inspira profondément.

Quel drôle de rêve. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours des rêves aussi bizarres ? Etait-il le seul à faire de tels rêves ? Peut-être qu'Hermione aussi.

A cette pensée, Ron écarta pleinement ses bras pour savoir si elle était à ses côtés, mais réalisa qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Pensant qu'elle devait sans doute être déjà levée et en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, Ron se leva et alla prendre une douche.

Il profita de ce moment pour s'éclaircir les idées puis se rendit à la cuisine.

Il fut content de voir qu'elle n'était pas saupoudrée de farine ou de quoi que ce soit et que tout était en ordre.

Souriant, il s'approcha d'Hermione qui était en train de brouiller des œufs et encercla ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière.

Il déposa quelques baisers au creux e son cou et il la vit sourire.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, elle lui dit.

Ron ne répondit pas et continua de la couvrir de baisers.

\- Quelqu'un a passé une bonne nuit, on dirait, elle rigola.

\- En fait, non.

Il recula et Hermione se retourna, les sourcils levés.

\- Oh ?

\- Ouais, j'ai eu un drôle de rêve.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Euh… c'est vraiment un drôle de…

\- Allez Ron !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Assis-toi, tu risques d'en avoir besoin, il plaisanta.

Et effectivement, cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione rigolait tellement qu'elle était obligée de se cramponner à la table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Je suis content de voir que ta relation avec Krum te fait rire à ce point, Ron grommela mais tout de même amusé lui aussi.

\- K-Krum ! elle hoqueta. Oh Ron… K-Krum !

Et elle repartit dans un fou rire.

\- Non, moi c'est Ron Weasley.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma finalement et reprit son souffle.

\- Oh lala… Je… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Ron.

\- Tu l'aimais bien pourtant, avant…

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était un béguin de petite fille. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je ferais avec Victor Krum ?

\- Dans mon rêve, c'était assez évident…

\- Ron !

\- Je plaisante, il rigola. Mais je suis flatté que tu me préfère à Krum.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise pour le savoir.

\- Donc, tu m'aimes plus que lui ?

\- Mille fois plus.

\- A jamais ?

\- A jamais.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il arrive ?

\- Le monde pourrait s'écrouler sous nos pieds que je t'aimerai toujours.

Il éclata de rire à ses mots tellement pas hermioniens et la prit une nouvelle fois dans les bras.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

\- Plus que Madame Rosemerta ?

\- Ha ha.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? S'il vous plait, laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire vos réactions, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, c'est très gratifiant et m'encourage à écrire :) Aussi, si vous aimeriez voir un type de rêve en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je serais ravie d'y travailler :) **

**A bientôt ! :)**

 **\- MademoiselleEtincelle -**


	3. Chapter 3

ENTRE RÊVES ET SONGES

 _Chapitre 3_

Ron Weasley était condamné. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance de se sortir de là.

C'était impossible. De toute façon, comment était-il censée lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas y aller ? « Hé chérie ! Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas rendre visite à tes frères. »

Non, c'était du suicide. Soit elle le prendrait mal et le giflerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, soit elle le forcerait à révélera _pourquoi_ il ne voulait pas y aller et il se taperait la honte jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire à Hermione une telle chose.

Grognant de désespoir, il essaya de se rappeler comment il s'était mis dans une telle situation.

Tout avait commencé il y a environ une semaine.

A ce moment, Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'avoir une conversation sur la famille de Ron et de leurs amis. Ils se racontaient les derniers potins quand Hermione lui proposa une idée. Dès que ses mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Ron s'était figé sur place.

Pourquoi on ne rendrait pas visite à mes frères ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient heureux de te rencontrer.

Ron s'était à moitié étranglé avec sa propre salive et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts si grands qu'il avait cru qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

Hermione avait cinq frères. Tous ses aînés. Ron les avait tous déjà rencontré une fois, mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur parler. Ce n'était pas plus mal, car aucun ne lui inspirait confiance. Au contraire.

Le premier, 28 ans, grand, musclé et imposant avait regardé Ron d'un œil mauvais. A l'époque, Ron étant très jeune et impressionnable, avait bruyamment dégluti et baissé le regard. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il avait osé soutenir son regard ? Ron avait préféré ne pas y penser, jugeant qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir.

Le second, cependant, n'avait donné aucune raison de s'inquiéter, mais plus tard, Ron avait appris qu'il travaillait en tant que militaire. N'était-ce pas ces personnes avec des armes mortelles sur eux ? Harry lui en avait parlé un jour, et Ron s'était dit qu'il ne fallait sûrement pas les embêter ou embêter quelqu'un de leur famille.

Le troisième, encore plus grand que le premier, avait des cicatrices un peu partout. Que ce soit sur les bras, les mains ou le visage, elles étaient toutes incroyablement grandes et Ron s'était demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se les procurer. S'était-il battu avec un gang de malfaiteurs ? Avait-il tenté de commettre un meurtre ? Seul Dieu le savait, et Ron s'était promis de ne jamais chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Le quatrième, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à Hermione, avait des allures de bouledogue.

Ses dents étaient complétement écartés et en avant, et ses sourcils recouvraient la majeur partie de son front.

Il avait de petits yeux noirs qui semblaient tomber sous le poids de ses sourcils et sa lèvre inférieure recouvrait celle supérieure.

Le pire de tout, c'est que quand il avait ouvert sa bouche pour parler avec sa mère, il semblait avoir aboyé.

Le plus jeune frère, mais non le moindre, avait complètement effrayé Ron.

Un jour où il se promenait, Ron l'avait croisé par hasard. Au lieu de se promener dans les rues pour profiter du soleil comme tout le monde, le frère d'Hermione se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre, loin de toute agitation. Il avait coincé un autre garçon, probablement du même âge que Ron, et semblait le menacer. Il avait levé le poing et haussé la voix, et Ron avait pu comprendre une phrase du genre :

\- Tu me dois 1 Kg. Je les veux et je ne te lâcherai pas.

Ron s'était enfui, ne voulant pas être vu et être à la place du jeune homme.

Sérieusement, qui voulait rencontrer des gens pareils ? Un suicidaire, sûrement. Mais Ron ne l'était pas, et avait donc répondu :

Oui, bien sûr.

Et voilà comment Ron Weasley s'était condamné lui-même. Enfin, en y réfléchissant un peu plus, Hermione l'avait quand même un peu forcé. Elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux pleins d'amour et d'espoir, et avait souri de ce sourire que Ron aimait tant.

Si _ça_ , ce n'était pas de _l'incitation_ , il ne savait pas ce qui l'était.

Grognant une seconde fois, Ron sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose dont Harry lui avait parlé. Une équipe de rudy… Non, de rally… Non, non de rugby !

Oui, voilà, c'était ça. Une équipe de rugby qui sans cesse gagnait tous leurs matchs et qui impressionnait leurs adversaires avec une danse.

Harry lui avait montré une « vidéo » et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les frères de sa petite amie l'accueillir ainsi.

Un frisson le parcourut et il s'imagina la scène. Chacun des frères d'Hermione alignés face à lui, faisant la danse des rugbymans en criant. Celui à la tête de bouledogue aurait de la bave qui coulerait et il grognerait tel un chien. L'aîné et le second le regarderait d'une manière assassine tout en se craquant les doigts. Le reste de la fratrie se contenterait de le serrer un peu trop fort dans leurs bras et lui murmurer des paroles qui le feraient blêmir.

Non, Ron ne pouvait pas y aller. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Inspirant un grand coup, il prit une décision. Il allait se lever, aller voir Hermione, et lui avouer. Bien qu'elle risque de le tuer ou de se moquer de lui, il songea que c'était toujours mieux que de se faire assassiner par une bande de détraqués.

\- Hermione, dit-il une fois l'avoir rejointe, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas aller voir tes frères.

La confusion remplaça l'inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il lui expliqua et, très vite, la confusion se changea en colère.

\- Comment _oses-tu_ dire de telles choses sur mes frères ?

\- Hermione…

\- Non ! Tu penses que ma famille est barge, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout…

\- Si ! Arrêtes de mentir !

\- Her… AÏE !

Elle commença à le frapper violemment.

\- Arrête ! Aïe !

Elle le rua de coups. Sur la tête, les bras, les jambes… Si elle continuait comme ça, il serait bientôt couverts de bleus et d'entailles.

\- Hermione !

Ses coups semblaient redoubler d'intensité et Ron se sentit perdre connaissance. Tout devint noir et il n'entendit plus rien. Il croyait être mort quand il entendit une voix, faible et lointaine.

\- Ron…

La voix sembla s'approcher, se faisant plus distincte.

\- Ron.

Quelle douce mélodie, il songea. A qui appartenait cette voix ?

\- Ron !

Il se réveilla avec un sursaut, Hermione à ses côtés. Il constata avec joie qu'elle avait cessé de le ruer de coups. Son expression était calme, dénuée de colère. C'était étrange. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas énervée ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait maintenant le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

\- Ron ?

\- Je suis désolé ! il s'écria, je voulais simplement te dire la vérité. Ne me tue pas, s'il te plaît…

Sa voix était inhabituellement petite.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De tes frères…

\- Mes frères ? Ron… je n'ai pas de frères…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors, c'était qu'un rêve !

\- Je crois bien, oui, elle rigola.

Il lui raconta son rêve extrêmement lucide et elle l'écouta, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu avais cinq frères, Hermione ! Cinq !

Il lui montra ses doigts, comme pour appuyer son fait.

Elle rigola un coup, puis tira les couvertures du lit. Ron remarqua qu'elle était déjà habillée, ce qui était bizarre pour un dimanche matin. Avaient-ils prévu une sortie ?

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas cinq frères, mais j'ai un père, avec qui on doit déjeuner pour lui annoncer qu'on emménage ensemble, et si on arrive en retard, il n'est pas tout à fait exclu qu'il t'entraîne dans une ruelle sombre.

Ron Weasley était condamné.

* * *

 **A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon chapitre bizarre :) Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites moi tout ce que vous avez aimé et detesté dans ce chapitre en me laissant un review, s'il vous plait :) ça ne vous prends que quelques secondes et me fait trèèès plaisir :) et je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes que j'ai pu faire.**

 **Petite question : Avez-vous lu Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit ? Si oui, avez-vous aimé ?**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
